2x01: Reconstruction
by Sierra Tango
Summary: I am starting a series of stories. This one is about rebuilding Terra Nova. I want this to be a community story so if you have a suggestion or want to help write please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Terranovians, **

**So I am writing this FanFic because like you, I loved TN and I don't want to let go of this world. I plan on writing sequential stories, like episodes. They will all intertwine. **

**I am a good writer but I would love for all of you to have a say in this series. If you have any idea's please let me know. If you want to help me write a story/episode let me know that too. I could always use more help. If you interested email me: **

**maggieoyer** at** m a c **dot** c o m**

**I hope you like it. **

Season 2 Episode 1: Reconstruction

Jim and Elizabeth lay in bed. A loud crash sounds just outside their window. They both sit up. They look around then realize they are in no danger. Jim looks at the clock.

"It's 8 a.m." He shouts out the window.

"Honey they are just trying to rebuild this place." Elizabeth says.

"Why does Taylor have to make them start so early?" Jim says rhetorically.

"We might as well get up." Elizabeth says. She starts to get out of bed when Jim stops her.

"Or we can…" Jim leans in and kisses his wife. She wraps her hands around his neck. Jim pulls her back onto the bed and rolls over on top of her. Elizabeth lets out a laugh.

"These walls aren't sound proof you know." Maddie says from the living room.

Jim and Elizabeth freeze. Jim falls back on the bed as Elizabeth gets dressed and walks out to the kitchen.

Maddie sits at the table reading a book and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Maddie what are you doing up so early?"

"Mark and I are spending the day helping the reconstruction crew rebuild the fence and I had some reading I wanted to get done first." Maddie responds.

Elizabeth lets out a small laugh as she pours herself a cup of coffee and starts breakfast. 45 minutes later the entire Shannon family sits around the table eating.

"So you and Mark are spending a lot of time together." Jim says.

"Well yeah he is my boyfriend." Maddie says without thinking.

Jim almost chokes on his food. "I'm sorry. He's your what?"

"Jim calm down. I think it's sweet that they've made it official." Elizabeth says.

"Well it's not official, but I was kind of hoping he wanted to." Maddie says shyly.

"I'm trying to eat here." Josh says. "Can you talk about your boyfriend some other time."

Someone knocks on the door.

"And that's my que." Josh gets up from the table and walks to the door. "I'll be at Boylands." Josh opens the door to see Sky standing there.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asks.

"You have no idea."

As Josh exits the house Mark walks up.

"Go ahead in." Josh says as he leaves the door open.

Mark hesitantly walks into the house.

"Good morning." He says from just inside the door.

"Reynolds." Jim says flatly.

"Mr. Shannon, Dr. Shannon."

"Good morning Mark." Elizabeth says with a smile.

"Good morning." Zooey says cheerfully.

"Good morning Zooey." Mark says cheerfully back.

Maddie takes one more sip off her coffee, and walks over to him.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." He responds. "Ready?"

"Yep." Maddie picks up her bag next to the door and walks out.

"I really don't like that kid." Jim says.

"I like Mark. He is nice." Zooey says.

"Zo, why don't you go get ready. We will be leaving soon." Elizabeth says.

Zooey gets up and goes into her room.

"Don't be so hard on him. He is already scared of you." Elizabeth says.

"Good. That's how it should be." Jim says.

Maddie and Mark walk a few feet down the path when Mark grabs Maddie's hand and pulls her behind an empty house. He gently pushes her up against the wall and kisses her.

"What are you doing?" She says with a smile.

"Giving you a proper greeting." He says.

Maddie laughs and leans in to kiss him again. After a few seconds she pulls apart. "We have to go meet up with the crew." Maddie says.

"Are you always this sensible?" He asks.

"Yes."

Mark smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maddie says.

They share one more kiss before Mark takes her hand and they head for the gate.

**Okay, what did you think? Please review.**

**If you want to help write please email me. If you have any idea's let me know in the reviews. What do you want to see happen?**

**Thanks for reading,  
****Sierra Tango**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because you guys have been so amazingly patient I am posting two chapters today. Sorry for the crazy long delay. They rest should come out fast. We have 8 great stories to tell so I hope you like them.**

Commander Taylor shuts off his plex, and puts it down on the desk. There is so much to do now that he has to take over all of Wash's responsibilities.

_It's only been two weeks. _He thinks. He knew Wash for seven years before she became his Lieutenant. He moves his plex to the side and stares down at the Carno head it is propped up on.

_**As the sun went down, Taylor cut another notch in the tree.**_

_**176 days. He thought. Where are they? Why am I the only one who got through? Will I be here alone for the rest of my life?**_

_**There was a roar in the jungle. Taylor looked around from on top of the tree. **_

_**Carno. Defiantly a Carno. He thought. **_

_**Taylor watched as the Carno walked by the tree. It passed without incident and Taylor let out a sigh of relief. Instantly the Carno stopped. Taylor's breath hitched in his throat. The Carno looked up and spotted him.**_

"_**Damn it!" Taylor says. **_

_**The Carno let out a loud roar and tried with all its might to jump up the tree. Taylor waved his torch in front of it. Out of nowhere a pulse blast came from the forest. Taylor was confused. He had run out of ammo weeks ago. The Carno fell to the ground. **_

"_**Commander?" He recognized the voice. **_

"_**Wash?" He yelled.**_

_**Wash appeared out of the bushes with five others. They made it! Taylor jumps down from the tree. **_

"_**Wash. It's so good to see you." Taylor walks over and hugs her.**_

"_**It's good to see you too sir, but I saw you a moment ago when you went through the portal." She replies. **_

"_**No Wash, I saw you 176 days ago." Taylor corrected. **_

"Commander…Taylor." Jim is waving his hand.

"Oh sorry. I was just…What do you need?" He asks.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Right. I need you to take care of something for me. Sky's mother is being let out of hospital today."

"Yes. Elizabeth told me she and Malcolm were able to synthesize the cure. She has gotten much better."

"I have set them up in their own home. Could you please make sure they get there alright and settle in?"

"I thought you would want to do that yourself."

"I do but I have other things I have to attend to."

"Sir can I just say again…"

"No you can't. I'll name a replacement when I see fit."

~o0O0o~

Jim walks into the hospital. He finds Sky as she helps her mom into a wheelchair.

"Mr. Shannon. Mom this is Jim Shannon, Josh's dad."

"Hello Mr. Shannon." She says.

"Good morning. Commander Taylor asked me to come and show you to your house. You and Sky have been set up in a place just outside the clinic so doctors are always close by."

"I'm sorry, I already have a place to live." Sky says.

"Taylor thought you would want to live with your mom. She's still going to need help."

"Right. Of course. I guess I just didn't think about that."

~o0O0o~

"Doctor Shannon. Are you okay?" the nurses says.

"I just feel a little dizzy." Elizabeth says.

"Here laydown." She points to en empty bio bed.

The nurse starts the scan. The screen pops up with a diagnosis.

Elizabeth looks at it shocked.

**Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by FallenSurvivor. All credit goes to them. I hope you like it.**

Stepping out of his office, Taylor's eyes run over the length of broken fence. One of the easily fixable scars from the occupation of Terra Nova by the Phoenix Group.

**"_Come on Guz," Wash barked, but that was what he got for volunteering to help create the fence. _**

**"_Just a little higher," Her voice cut the air, even over the howling wind that came through the valley. They almost had the parameter fence finished, which meant they could sleep with peace of mind for the first time since coming to the ancient world._**

**_Taylor stood watched with a bemused smile as she helped lift the last beam in place. As soon as the construction crew yelled out that the fence was finished, a cheer went up from everyone._**

**_All except Wash and Taylor. They just made eye contact, her warm amber eyes meeting his cool blues. This was their way of communication after so many years of partnership in battle. Best friends on and off the field. _**

**_Turning when one of the men hugged her, she let out one of her rare smiles. When her eyes met his again, he was smiling too, but that was because she was about to be doused in water by the soldiers that had been working under her._**

**_She was going to be so pissed-_**

"Commander?" A soldier had saluted him, pulling him from his reverie at the same time. He dismisses the soldier and finds one of the two people he is looking for.

"Reilly!" The young woman turns around and salutes him, "At ease, where is Reynolds?"

"Behind you, Sir." He snaps his head around and calls out to him.

"Both of you in my office." With this, the old Commander returns to the Command Center, leaving the two like little children who have just been called to the principle's office.

"What did we do?" Mark asks when he reaches Reilly. "Are we in trouble?"

"I don't know," she responds adding, "but whatever it is, I blame you."

They walk up the stairs and stand stiff in Taylor's office.

"I have been watching you two for a while now. You conducted yourselves very well over the past few weeks. You have both been put in danger and handled it with a great amount of dignity. You not only helped yourself but also your peers stay calm and alert through this whole ordeal. So I am proud to tell you I am promoting you both to Squad Leader. Congratulations."

~o0O0o~

"How could this happen again?" Elizabeth asks herself.

Then again she was a doctor and well aware on how babies are made. But still, she's thirty six, she has had all the kids she wanted, and now she was having another.

Staring at the glass of her plex, she kept rereading the words Pregnancy Test: Positive.

What will Jim think?

It was already difficult to convince him to have Zoe, now….what will they do?

Sighing, Elizabeth places her plex on the counter, about to shut it off when her youngest daughter runs in, saying something about Vampires and dragging her along to her and Maddy's room.

Now Elizabeth's next question was; where did my five-year-old get so much garlic?

~o0O0o~

Jim waves at Taylor, the man seemed distant since the return to Terra Nova and both Jim and Elizabeth worried about him. But at the moment, Jim wanted to get home and relax, it had been a long day.

As he enters his home, he looks around, hunger gnawing at his stomach.

The kitchen!

Walking by the counter he sees a plex on, and his eyes swept over it, before fixating on the fruit….then bouncing back to the plex.

What the….pregnant?

Picking it up he reads the information. He checks the top for a patient name. All it says is Shannon.

MADDY!?

~o0O0o~

Josh was working like a machine, rarely smiling, always going through the motions of life. Hell he hasn't felt happy since….since the last day he spent with Kara before coming through to Terra Nova.

Sighing, Josh puts his tray down waiting for Boylan to refill the platter, the older man watching him.

"How ya' goin'?" the question was asked often with the same response.

"I'm goin'." Taking the now full tray in hand he turns to leave.

"Ya know, you can talk to me." He informs cautiously as Josh freezes and puts the tray down after a moment.

"I just miss her, and I feel like everyone is going on living and I'm just…stuck, ya know what man, never mind."

"Josh," this pulls the boy back. "I know they buried her and never marked her body, but that doesn't mean you can't mourn for her at Memorial Field."

"She's not buried there." He growled. It made him a little angry on how they didn't even remember where they buried her. Josh could have gotten her and buried her right.

"And there are about a hundred blank head stones out there. Maybe you can pretend one of them is hers?" The man then turns back to his bar keeping, leaving the boy to stare for a moment.

Maybe he really needed to say good bye properly.

**Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. Review Please. **


End file.
